The first sight
by twilightfan4144
Summary: The story of the love between Jacob and Renesmee.Jacob has imprinted on Nessie but she is a child. How will there love grow when she grows? From the beggining when they first met. First fanfic so I really hope you enjoy it. Please read & Review! C:
1. The Begining

**Message to all readers: I do not own the Twilight Saga or Any of the charicters in the Twilight saga. I wish I did but sadly no. The GREAT Stephanie meyer does.**

The Beggining

* * *

I didn't know where i was. The surroundings weren't familiar. It didn't look like my comfortable home in my momma's womb. But i could hear a man's voice which I believed was my fathers because of his calm and gental, silky voice. I soon felt cold hands grab me. I now knew that it was my father. I could always feel his cold hands softly touching my momma's stomach, and he had beautiful bronze hair, messy but yet in place. He whispered the name, Renesmee to me. I didn't know if he was trying to tell me something, or if he was saying that was my new name, but I didn't care, as long as i was safe.

I soon heard screaming. It was my mothers voise; that always soothed me, but now it terrified me. I knew that she was in danger but I didn't know what I was supposed to do to help her? Her shrill crys got louder and louder. I didnt know what to do but she smelled really good so, I bit her. Nothing happend. Then my daddy looked at me with a panicked but confused face. Then I heard him screaming at somone he called "Rosalie." I was lokking around to see who or what he was talking to, when another man came into the room. He had a large booming voice that seemed familiar. I was concentrating to remember who he was but then, daddy yelled something at him and he answed by saying, "Just throw **it **out the window." This now frightend me. Why would he want to throw me out a window? What did i ever do to him? I didn't eaven Know who he was, but yet he already didnt like me. And he had called me an, "it." I am not an it!! This made me angry so i bit him in the arm. Nothing happend when i bit him either?

I just forgot about him and got really worried about my momma. Was she ok? What was going on? Was it my fault that she was in pain? My daddy heard my thoughts and answered them.

"No Renesmee, don't think like that. Your mother will be ok."

I wasn't sure if he was telling me the truth or if he just wanted me to calm down but then a beautifu blonde haired woman stepped into the picture. She took me from my daddys hands and cuddled me away. I tried to pull away from her to momma and daddy but she held me tighter, and daddy told me it was ok, so i calmed down and just layed in her arms as she cuddled me. She took me down stairs and sat on the couch.

"Hello Renesmee, im your auntie, Rosalie." She said to me while still cuddling me.

I touched her cheek and showed her an image of momma in pain, asking her if she was ok. She just stared out straight into space. I looked at her worried. What, what did i do? She then snapped out of it and just looked at me surprised.

"Wow Renesmee, you sure have a very beautiful gift." A gift, what was she talking about? Then i showed her the image again. "Im sure your mom is going to be ok, Renesmee." She smiled at me.

I sure hoped she was right, and then showed her an image of her feeding me. But when she was getting up to get it; a man came in and looked at me and said, "Can i hold her?"

"Of coarce not, you filthy mongrel, get away from her, and by the way you smell like a wet dog like always, go take a shower." She answered with a chuckle.

"Please." He said.

"No, and why would you want to hold her anyways, you already wanted to throw her out the wondow before." She stared at him angrily.

That was him! He was the one that wanted me out a window? The man that hated me?! Now why would he want to carry **me**! There was just something about him that interested me, so i touched my aunties cheek and showed her an image of him carrying me.

"You accually **want **him to carry you." She said it like she was discussted. "Alright Renesmee, if thats what you want." She handed me to him and i just layed there, looking up at him curiously. He had a dark tan skin color, and dark brown hair. He was very strong, very buff, but still soft and gentle. I smiled up at him.

"I think she likes me." He said to Rosalie. She just scoffed at him, and looked away. "Wow, Nessie you are so beautiful." He said.

"What did you just call her, you ugly mutt, her name is Renesmee. Not Nessie. Don't you dare call her after the lockness monster. Im sure when Bella is better, She will have a fit and tear you're head right off that horrible, smelling body of yours.

I layed my head on his warm chest, and just ignored aunties rude comment. I was sure momma would never, ever do such a thing to her. After all Aunt Rosalie said that they were friends. I could feel his heart beating. Every beat made me tired. My eyes were shutting just when rosalie came and snatched me away.

"Ok mongrel, you've held her enough. Now it's my turn. She is hungry and i am going to feed her."

He agreed that i was hungry and let her take me. She took me to the kitchen and got a small bottle and filled it with blood she got from a big container in the refridgerator. My mouth watered with a ton of drops of salaiva. She then stuck it in my mouth. I sucked and sucked for a while untill it was all gone. Then she took me back into the living room and onto the couch. The tall dark man was still sitting their waiting for me and my auntie to return. I tuched my aunts cheek showing her an image of The man; asking her what his nem was and who he was.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He is not important." I looked at her angrily. "Ok his name is jacob, and he is your momma's friend, but he is just a very annoying mutt, so don't listen to him and just act like he doesn't eavan exist. I know i do that all the time." She said in a growl.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I looked up as fast as I could. It was daddy. I jumped up waited for him to come and pick me up. When he came to me and picked me up, I touched his cheek and showed him an image of momma. And just like Rose, he looked up, shocked. What? What did i do? Daddy looked up from his trance and answered me.

"Oh it's nothing Renesmee, its just that i didn't know you had a gift, thats all. And that is a very special gift at that." He looked pleased.

I Showed him the image of momma again, because just like auntie, he didn't answere me the first time I asked. He was too pleased with my "Gift", or how ever they seemed to call it.

"Oh yes, of coarse Renesmee, your'e mother will be fine. She will wake up in about three days and when she does she will be one of us. Well, not exactly you since you are only half vampire, but I believe she is in perfect condition. But untill you're grandpa carlisle gets here, we won't be sure. When he gets here from hunting you will get to meet him, and you will also get to meet; you're grandma Esme, you're aunt and uncle Alice and Jasper, Alice is the one you will want to stay away from, and your uncle Emmett. I'm sure you will get a kick out of him." He chuckled.

I couldn't wait till they arrived. I wanted to meet the rest of my family. And i needed my grandpa Carlisle to check on momma to make sure she was looking good like daddy said.

Me, auntie Rosalie, the man Jacob, and daddy were all waiting in the living room on the floor, getting to know eachother, while everyone else returned from their little trip. Everyone was telling me about themselves and i just listened, smiled, and touched there cheeks every now and then to tell them what I was thinking or any comments I had on what they were sharing with me.

We went at that for a little while longer. I was enjoying myself and I could tell that they were enjoying themselves as well. But when Jacob was sharing, he was looking at me the whole time, he wouldnt take his eyes off of me, not once. I was just listening curiously. But when daddy growled quietly under his breath, I got suspiciouse.

I forgot about that quickly, as daddy got up in a hurry. He ran to the back door. "There here." He said on his way there.

I just stayed there with Rosalie on the floor waiting for daddy to explain to them everything that happend while they were gone. I didn't want to get up and go to them because I wasn't sure what they would think of me. What if they didn't like me? I didn't want to jump to conclusions so I just sat there waiting to see what happened.

I could hear daddy explaining everything to three people. A man with blonde hair and he was shorter than daddy, Another man that was taller than daddy and very muscular with black hair, And a woman. She had beautiful light brownish-redish hair. She was small and petite and looked like a very kind-hearted woman.

As daddy was explaining everything, two other people walked into the room. Well, I should say 'danced' into the room'. One was a very small, pretty, and petite girl with short black hair, spiked at the ends going outwards. The other was a man who held the womans hand. He had blonde hair in a messy hairdue. He smelled the hair and then stiffend a little.

Daddy didn't really pay attention to them and just kept explaining everything to the first three people to enter the house. There faces turned worried and shocked. Then the first blonde man that ented, sprinted upstairs so fast that I could barely see him.

The rest of them just looked at him run up stairs but didn't bother to follow.

"Alice, Esme, Jasper, and Emmet honey. Come here. I want to introduce you to the newest member of this family, Renesmme." She said this in a very exited tone and with a large smile on her divine face.

Then they looked down at us. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just gave them the kindest smile I could make.

"Seriously, this is Bella's daughter. Shes so beautiful." Said the small dark haired girl as she danced over to us.

"Holy shit, she looks just like Edward, what a shame." Said the tall muscular man as he walked over and sat next to Rosalie, putting an arm over her shoulder, chuckling.

"Don't say words like that in front of her, can't you see that she is just a baby." She hit him in the arm, pushing him away. I giggled lightly at that.

Then the other man with the blonde hair walked over slowly as the small black haired girl, he was holding hands with before, called him over to come sit and say hi to me. I didn't know why he was stiffening up as he was coming closer to me but when he sat by me he said hi and relaxed a little as I smiled and touched his hand, showing him an image of me saying 'hello'. When i let go of his hand he said, "Wow, Renesmee that was awsome."

I showed the rest of them what I showed him because they were all curiouse. The muscular man was the one that replied in a very colorful way. I just laughed and everyone sayed said "aww."

While daddy was upstaires with A man that Rosalie said was my grandpa Carlisle, and my momma, I was still in the living room with the rest of my new family and I learned all their names and things about them like, The muscular man was my uncle Emmet. He was married to aunt Rosalie. The small petite girl was auntie Alice. She was with the blonde man that she entered the house with, and he was my uncle Jasper. The other woman that hadn't talked much this whole time was my grandma Esme. She was was with grandpa Carlisle.

I was having so much fun with them that I forgot all about the dark man Jacob. He was not talkig at all. I saw him sitting there behind everyone just looking at the floor. He looked like he was confused or shocked. I was worried. Whats wrong with him?

I crawled over to him to see what was wrong. Everyone else just starred at me like I was crazy for accualy touching him on my way over to him. He looked up from his trance and looked at me. I just smiled. He smiled back and picked me up as he stood up.

We were looking at eachother. Something suddently clicked, As if we were perfect together and would be best friends forever.

Daddy walked down stairs with my grandpa carlisle with a relieved look on his face. "Bella will be fine, Carlisle says that I did everything perfectly and that like usual, she will most likely wake up in three days."

Relief struck my face. YES!! Momma was going to be fine. I was so happy. Daddy read my thoughts and said, "Yesh Renesmee she will be perfectly fine, don't worry." he took me from Jacob's arms and I touched his cheek and showed him an image of me, him, and momma sitting on the couch together hugging. He smiled at me and answered, "Real soon, I promise." I hugged him tightly after he said that.

The rest of the day was just catching up and watching t.v. I didn't know what we were watching but it was boring. Jacob was the one that was carrying me on the couch as we were watching it. Alice had the remote and everyone was begging her to change. She had put some girly show about hairstyling.

Jacob got frustrated and just took the remote right out of her hands. Then Emmet came and took it from him, It was funny watching them argueing over the remote. Alice finally agreed that it was ok to change now. So Emmet put a movie on about kick boxing. I wasn't paying much attention and was getting tired now. Jacob had a very soothing Scent and a comfortable chest to lay on. His heartbeat was also kinda relaxing.

My daddy told jacob to give me to him so he could take me back to the cabin to sleep. I didn't know what the cabin was but as long as I was going to sleep and daddy was going to tuck me in I was fine. Jacob agreed and game me to him. Before we left, daddy told Jacob that he would talk to him later. Jacob seemed to understand what it was they were going to talk about because he just nodded, kissed my little forehead, and said, "Goodnight Nessie."

We got to the cabin that he was talking about and he tucked me into a little crib, My little crib. In our home. He hugged me and said he loved me and goodnight. I hugged him back and he kissed my cheek. I fell asleep quickly and dreampt about momma and my new family.

**First chapter to my first fanfic. There will be more soon. Hope you liked it!!!! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW ! ! ! 3**


	2. Hunting

HUNTING

Chapter 2

I was out hunting with Jacob today because he really wanted to take me and daddy wouldn't let him. This was my fifth hunting trip and Jacob had to almost beg for daddy to finally say it was okay. This was actually a very funny view because Jacob had pledged once that he would never beg!

We were out in the woods sniffing for anything good to prey on but all we could smell was deer just coming and going. I would have usually been okay with that but Jacob said that there not as good as they look so I said okay and we went off looking for something bigger and better.

"Whoa, what was that?"I said as I sniffled in the air.

"Smells like panthers."Jacob replied and went behind a tree to change into wolf form.

We followed the sent for a few minutes until we heard rustling in the bushed and when we turned around, there were two Panthers waiting to feast on us. Jacob let out a chuckle and leaped for the biggest. I went for mine a few seconds later and wringed the panther's neck. Jacob gave me a proud smirk and I gave him a thumbs up in return.

We shared a few quick smirks because of the blood covering his muzzle and the blood dripping down my small chin. I rubbed his thick, russet colored, fur softly before he headed to a bush to morph back into his human form.

When we got home Momma and daddy were sitting on the couch waiting for us as they watched a medical TV show called, _House M.D. _I've seen the show a couple times with my grandpa and grandma, Carlisle and Esme. It looked pretty good and kept you interested.

"We had a lot of fun, daddy. Thanks for letting Jacob take me hunting for the first time." I said to daddy as I ran up to him to give him a hug.

"Your welcome sweetheart, so did you find anything worth hunting?"

I don't know why he bothers asking these things if he can just read my mind and know everything that happened and my whole hunting experience with Jacob. But I just figured it was because of the presence of my mother and Jacob. He didn't want them to be lost in the whole conversation. So I just answered, "Yea, it was amazing. We each had a black panther and it was so funny how the panthers actually thought they could take us. But they were so wrong, me and Jake wringed there necks as if it was just a small pigeon."

We all laughed. The boom of Jacob's voice startled me at first but then just made me laugh even more. _Where is everyone? _I said in my mind.

Daddy answered me, "Your aunts went out shopping for you, and your uncles are out looking for a new car, I don't know why they would want to, we have plenty but you know how they are." I just smiled and giggled.

Momma and daddy were going to go hunting in a few minutes and I asked id I could go just to watch but they said no that I should just stay home and rest because they wouldn't be home till late and I needed some sleep. I hated when someone told me that I couldn't do something because of sleep. I never liked the idea of having to sleep. But since I was only half vampire I still needed it just like humans.

It was getting pretty late so Jacob told me I needed to go to sleep before momma and daddy got home and saw me awake and yelled on him. I didn't really want to but I actually was pretty tired so I didn't argue.

We walked over to my momma and daddy's cabin and into my room. I lied down on the bed and Jacob covered me with my favorite blue blanket.

"Night, Ness." he said as he kissed my forehead. "Love ya."

"Love you too, Jake. Goodnight." I closed my eyes and was soon asleep.


	3. Barbeque

:D Chapter 3:D

------------------------------------------------------------ Barbeque ---------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes to find Jacob sitting right next to me watching me sleep, as if I was an angel from above.

He leaned close to me and whispered in my ear, "Morning Nessie. How did you sleep?"

I gave him a big sleepy smile and replied, "Morning Jake, and I slept like a baby."

"Well technically you are a baby, Nes." He gave me a playful gaze and I hit his arm softly with a giggle, not that it would have hurt if I had done it hard.

"So Jake, were you here all night?" I asked with a serene smile.

"Yea honey, I was here all night, sleeping right by your pillow." I blushed and giggled at his comments. I don't know why but I always blush or giggle when he calls me, _honey or sweetie or sweetheart. _I don't know why I never got used to it, you'd think I'd be used to it by now but I wasn't .I yawned and sat up.

"You should get ready Nessie, I have a surprise for you and I think you're going to like it". He said this with a friendly yet sympathetic expression on his face.

"Well if you say so, Jake." I sais this as I basically leaped out of bed running into the bathroom to brush my teeth and face, change into something comfy like shorts and a t-shirt, and tie my hair up in a pony tail. When I was done I came out and Jacob smiled. "I don't know what we're doing or where we're going so I don't know what to wear and just decided this was okay?"

"Yea, Nessie that's fine. You look great." He held my hand as we walked out the door. He was like a giant to me. I was barely up to his hips. I was big for my age though, me and Jacob had our own inside joke about my height since technically I'm only about five months yet I look like a small five year old or a ''big for her age,'' four year old. My mind was more advanced than any four or five year olds mind should be.

When we got to the house my momma and daddy were there waiting just talking with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme. But when I walked through the door, by the look at Alice's face I could tell what she was going to say...

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! What are you wearing!? No niece of mine is going to go to a barbeque dressed like that! Go to your room and change now!" The look on her face was so terrifying, I had never seen Alice like this. What was the big deal of wearing shorts and a t-shirt? It's just clothing?

Laughter roared through the room. I could tell they were either laughing at my face because of how Alice surprised me or because of how Alice exploded like that. But Jacob was not laughing, he actually looked kind of angry.

"Alice! You big mouth! You know it was a secret where I was taking Nessie and you still blurted it out!"

This was something I'd never seen from Jacob either. He and Alice always had there on and off fiascos but they he never yelled at her like this...

Jacob got over it pretty quickly because I acted like I didn't hear anything. Daddy didn't really approve of me lying but I promised him it was for Jake's good. I didn't want him to be upset and daddy just played along when he asked him if it was true I didn't hear it.

Alice didn't get over it; she still wanted me to change into a flowery, pink dress but she cooled down a bit and momma told her it was my choice what I wanted to wear. I ended up changing anyways now that I knew what we were doing. I didn't know where but I had a pretty good idea. I changed into a pair of caprices with a white and pink shirt with vest.

When I was all ready to go we said bye to everyone and headed for Jacob's rusty red colored, Volkswagen, Rabbit ; he had built it all by himself. He was such a great mechanic. When we pulled away from the driveway, it got quiet. I and he usually have something to talk about but today we didn't. I think it's because he didn't want to spill the beans about what we were going to do tonight even though I already knew.

We ended up getting to Jacob's dad, Billy's house. I hadn't been here in a while and I really missed the whole wolf pack and there Friends and family. Especially Claire... Claire was the daughter of the cousin of Emily. And I loved Playing with her. She was so cute. She was only three so most of her words didn't come out the way they were supposed to. She was going to be starting preschool next year so I'm sure her words will clear up more soon. She likes me a lot too. We always found it so funny how she is three which is technically older than me, but I look like a five or four year old so I look older. She always looks up to me. It's so adorable.

When we got out of the car, the first one to say anything was Claire...

"Nessie! Wow, wook at you. You so big. How you grow fast? We gonna have much fun togetha today, righ?" She looked so happy. C:

"Yes, Claire Bear. Of Course we are." She giggled after my words and pulled my gently to introduce me to everyone even though they knew me already. I just followed along.

She took me to Emily and Sam who were just sitting together having a conversation while drinking Sangria'.

"Hello Sam, Emily." I gave them a big friendly smile.

They both answered by saying, "Hey, Nes. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. I'm just enjoying the party. Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem, Nessie. You're practically family." I smiled at them both and got pulled away again by Claire.

We walked around a little more saying hi to, Billy, Seth, Sue, Kim, Jared, Embry, Paul, and Rachael. Claire saved Quil for last. Quil and Claire are like the best of friends. Quil had imprinted on her from the moment he saw her and they've been together since. I'm not quite sure what imprinting means because daddy thinks they should tell me when I'm older because Jacob imprinted on me. All I know is that when you imprint on someone, you love them forever and always take care of them so I'm glad I was imprinted on by my best friend.

Claire pulled me all the way to him and then let go when he began to pick her up and spin her in circles in the air like an airplane. She was all giggles then. When he set her down he kissed her forehead and talked to me.

"Hey, Renesmee. How are you dude?"

I giggled a little because of the "dude" comment that he says to me a lot, but than answered his question. I'm Fine thanks… hey where's Jake? I've been looking for him the whole time while Claire was kind of dragging me along everywhere with her?"

"Hey! Dat was fun!" She was trying to make us laugh. You could tell by the expression and the look on her face afterwards. I smiled and nodded.

"Oh yea, I think he went in the house to get some marshmallows and hotdogs to put over a fire in a lil' bit. It's gonna be fun, you'll see."

"Alright, thanks Quil. See you later than." I waved as I waked towards the house.

I opened the door to the house which led to the kitchen and there he was, looking a little embarrassed, probably because of all the marshmallows and hotdogs lying on the floor.

I laughed with no control. "Oh my gosh Jake, what did you do!?" I could barely get the words out, from the laughter.

"I kinda spilt everything. Help please?" He gave me a half hearted smile. I bent down and picked up all the marshmallows and hotdogs he had dropped. Good thing they had bought extras or there would have been nothing to cook over the fire.

After everything was clean we brought them outside and everyone got a few. We all sat in a circle around the fire and cuddled with out family members, or in my case best friend.

I was getting so tired and yawned a few times. Jacob saw me and he laid my head down against his strong yet soft shoulder. Everything was getting blurry and I was falling….

A s l e e p . . . .


End file.
